A Doll's Desire
by MayaMai Maya
Summary: Strictly OC but the doll is Rozen made, so this fic is Rozen Maiden related. About a doll who wants nothing more than a friend
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Rozen Maiden

* * *

It's not you it's me

We understand each other yet we know nothing

I fear you could change on me and leave me behind

I've been stuck this way for years

And I am the onlooker who watches everything

I've seen death

I've seen life

I've watched everyone change

I need someone to stay with me

It does get lonely being the only one left

I won't move from where I am

But my question is this:  
Will you stay with me Or do you choose to keep walking?

---------------------------------------------------

She sits there day and night watching everyone pass her in her case. Would someone finally see her? Sure there have a few who stay there and tell her how much they want her, but by the end of it all, they walked away, leaving her all alone.

She stares at the passerbys.

A lonely doll in a lonely glass case.

Sure she's almost perfect, almost brand new but that was it. Nobody wanted near new. They wanted new or antique. People stop and stare each day.

The poor doll dressed modern victorian style as if it were one of Rozen's own. Her dark hair was long and braided. Her eyes held a dull little sparkle.

Day in, day out.

They look. They ponder. They talk with her.

They pretend they want her. They've even taken her out of that case.

But every time it's the same story.

"She's not what we're looking for"

Three times she's come close to finding that one person.

She has a small sign that she's shown them. On that sign was written one simple thing.

"Are you the one?"

None have understood and quietly each have walked away.

One more person came by after she had put the sign away.

A young man was passing by. He looked around the place only to spot a doll.

"Well hello there," she said

The young man smiled.

"Hello to you too."

"Have you come to visit?"

"Maybe. I think I'll stay awhile. So why are you here?"

"I'm here for many reasons. I don't want to leave, but it does get lonely."

"I see."

They became good friends until one day he suddenly vanished.

The doll became saddened and just watched from her glass prison everything that happened.

She saw everything.

Two months later the young man reappeared.

The doll was overjoyed and wept tears of joy.

"Miss me?"

She nodded.

"All I could do was think of you while I was away."

She took the time to pull her sign out once more.

"Are you the one?"

"If by the one, you mean will I stay? Then yes"

She smiled and put her hand on the glass as if asking him to do the same.

The young man did so and he was now in the case as well.

"I'm glad you decided."

Once a lonely little doll resided in a glass case.

Now two dolls reside behind the glass, each happily holding the other's hand never to be separated.


	2. Chapter 2

The Rozen Doll that sat there with the boy decided she needed to leave the case. Leaving a message for him she took her leave. She wasn't going to be gone long, but she needed to do this to keep his attention and make sure he stayed forever.

The dark haired doll kissed him and became human for his sake.

He was human.

She was not.

In search of something that she knew would impress him greatly, she stumbled upon a haunted house that said "Looking for actors."

She took it upon herself to walk in and apply.

She got the job easily and after several weeks she had acquired all that she needed to impress him.

But the day she returned to the case, he was gone. The note left there read thusly:

"I was called home. If there is such a way to see you for true....Well, it would have to be a miracle. Signed, Your Love"

The dark haired girl knew what to do. She took off immediately after him.

Upon arrival, she stood there and stared at the boy. Would he recognize her?

"You found me"

"I had to. You vanished."

"So did you"

"I went to work for a Haunted House. I became human just for you"

He was silent. They went to his room and he pulled out two boxes.

Quickly snatching the contents of the boxes, she blew on both of the rings, put one on and asked him one question.

"Do you swear by the rose ring?"

He nodded and kissed the ring as the other ring appeared on his left hand.

They kissed and have been happy ever since. 


End file.
